Lighting in and around pools and spas provide safety and aesthetic advantages for those locations. In many locations, the low-voltage lighting useful for such installations must include a step-down transformer that will—in most United States locations—reduce the voltage from the standard line in 120 V down to 12 V. Most local building codes and industry standards require a waterproof junction box that, for updating/retrofitting older installations may be separated from and require different structure than the required transformer.
It may be desirable to provide a combined transformer and junction box that will provide for compliance with desirable safety and regulatory mandates, as well as providing for user-friendly installation and a less cumbersome, more visually-appealing construction than separate junction box and transformer installations.